


Shadow

by orphan_account



Series: Resilience [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, POV Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how I fell in love with Marco Bodt and how we dealt with his illness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for cancer and depression

Cancer is impersonal. It doesn't give a flying fuck who you are. But it's never been a concrete thing. To me it was an abstract concept that happened to other people, people I didn't know or care about really. But that changed for me the instant my best friend, Marco Bodt, collapsed while walking to class

Marco had been acting odd for a while now. He'd been tired and more pale that usual, his freckles stood out against the pallor of his skin. And even though he hadn't said anything about it, I knew he was in pain. Every step he took made him grimace. I'd asked about it, of course, be he just brushed it off saying it was nothing and that I was... what was the phrase he'd used "mother henning" him.

That's when he went down.

I remember the way he crumbled like a puppet whose strings had been cut. I remember catching him and holding his head in my lap and teachers pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. I remember everything about that moment, and he remembers practically nothing of it. I don't mind though. He won't remember how panicked and terrified I was, waiting for him to wake up.

When his eyes did flutter open, he immediately tried to move. I held him down, telling him calmly - or so I hoped - what had happened and what was going on. The dumb fuck tried to tell me he was fine, but I knew he wasn't. His face was ashy and his nose was starting to bleed. At that moment, he looked very very sick and very very small.

He closed his eyes again.

I watched him argue feebly with the EMTs as they loaded him on a stretcher and then he was gone. I would just have to wait till he called to find out what was going on. And lemme tell you, it was hell.

The rest of the day drug on and on. I was honestly just waiting for Marco to call or to text or _something_.

It was about 10pm the next day when he called.

"Jean," his voice wavered, "I... I have cancer."

What?

Marco has... _cancer_?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a companion piece to Echo, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
